Barriss' Conflicting Thoughts
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka fall in love. Barriss is bisexual. She loves them both. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right at the end of the episode 'Brain Invaders'. Enjoy!**

"I'm sure she would agree you did the right thing" Anakin said reassuringly as he got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Anakin?" He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

She gestured with her finger for him to come closer. He complied.

"What's the matter Ahsoka?"

Before Anakin could do anything, Ahsoka put her right hand around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. Anakin was startled by Ahsoka's actions but soon embraced them. After a couple minutes of continuous kissing, they broke apart to breathe. After they caught their breath, Ahsoka thought Anakin would question her about what she just did, but instead he came back down towards her and sucked on her lekku and she moaned loudly. Anakin lifted his hand and squeezed her breasts through her tube top. Ahsoka gasped at the unexpected contact and grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her breast. Anakin thought he did something wrong. Ahsoka pointed to her wrist and mouthed _"later"_ to him, Anakin nodded and stood up and began to walk away.

"Anakin?" He paused and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you Anakin"

"I love you too Snips"

He continued towards the door and walked out. Ahsoka laid back down thinking about Anakin.

Barriss abruptly opened her eyes and looked over to Ahsoka. She had witnessed everything that occurred previously, what's more is that when Ahsoka moaned, she felt hot and wet between her legs. No-one knew she was bisexual, no-one knew she was attracted to both Ahsoka and Anakin. Barriss laid back down thinking about what she could do to get both of them to accept her into their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Hours Later...**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss were walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple towards their quarters.

Ahsoka leaned into Barriss' ear and whispered _"Go behind Anakin and watch and I'll tell you a secret"_

Barriss guessed as to what Ahsoka would be telling her, but stayed quiet.

Barriss went behind Anakin and waited. Ahsoka made a clear show of grabbing Anakin's backside. He gasped at the touch and the thought of Barriss catching them. Before he could say anything, Ahsoka pulled him down for a searing kiss, Barriss watched them and felt the same hot and wet feeling she felt in the Medical station when Anakin and Ahsoka kissed for the first time.

Before Barriss could reach down and touch herself, Ahsoka let go of Anakin and moved to Barriss and squeezed her ass. Both Anakin and Barriss had shocked expressions on their faces. Ahsoka let go of Barriss.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, "Barriss is Bi and she loves both of us" Barriss blushed.

With that, Anakin grabbed both Ahsoka's and Barriss' waists and slung them both over his shoulder and ran to his and Ahsoka's quarters.

 **Don't Worry Guys, there'll be a lemon soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sprinted down the halls of the Jedi Temple, receiving some very confused looks from the other Jedi. He reached his and Ahsoka's dorm with both Ahsoka and Barriss still slung other both of his shoulders and hit the switch, the door slid open.

Anakin walked in and locked the door behind him. He put Ahsoka and Barriss down.

Ahsoka moved and kissed Anakin strongly on the lips. Barriss blushed and Ahsoka noticed.

"You didn't think we'd leave you out did you?" Ahsoka used the force to rip Barriss' dress in two and let it drop to the ground. Barriss looked shocked but Ahsoka just smirked.

"If you get to do that, i do too" then without warning ripped Ahsoka's shirt, skirt and white leggings off her. Now both girls were in their bras and panties.

Both Ahsoka and Barriss looked at Anakin and there was a tent straining in his pants. Ahsoka nodded at Barriss and Barriss understood what Ahsoka said. Anakin waited for what they planned to do to unfold. Ahsoka and Barriss simultaneously used one hand each to rip off Anakin's tunic, now he stood in his boxers and his bulge becoming more and more noticeable, Anakin blushed heavily and both girls giggled.

"What's that master? Hid your lightsaber down there?"

Anakin smirked as he sat on the bed and used the force to pull the two girls closer to him. He pulled Ahsoka down for a searing kiss while pinching Barriss' nipple through her bra, she moaned.

Barriss took off her bra and panties and so did Ahsoka. Ahsoka stood up and pulled Anakin's boxers off of him, letting his erect cock spring free. Both girls gasped with a hand over their mouths as they saw it. Anakin was puzzled.

"What?" He questioned.

"We're just unsure of whether it'll fit inside us" Ahsoka said.

"We are both virgins after all" Barriss added.

With that, Anakin used the force to lift Ahsoka and lay her on the bed and position himself at her entrance and Barriss sat on her face. Anakin entered her and she moaned loudly. Ahsoka began to lick Barriss' clit and she moaned loudly too. Soon Anakin felt himself about to cum, and knew Ahsoka was close too by the tightening of her walls. Then with a scream, Ahsoka came, her juices oozing out over Anakin's cock. The feeling of Ahsoka's juices sent him over the edge and he came too. Watching this made Barriss cum all over Ahsoka's face and she swallowed all of it.

Barriss got off Ahsoka and they switched, with Anakin now pounding Barriss' pussy and Barriss licking Ahsoka's clit. Both girls moaned loudly and with a scream, they both came, with Barriss' juices leaking out over Anakin's cock and Ahsoka's juices now being swallowed by Barriss.

Anakin pulled out of Barriss and the girls stood up. Barriss whispered something into Ahsoka's ear and Ahsoka smirked, Anakin raised a brow.

"Barriss says that she wants both of us to taste your cum master"

"Ahsoka!" Barriss shouted at Ahsoka, "You weren't meant to tell him!"

"Sorry Barriss, but now that he knows, he'll give it to you. Go on, you first" she gestured towards Anakin's dick, which was still sticking strait up.

Barriss got on her knees and took Anakin in her mouth, it was too big to fit all of it in her mouth, but she stroked whatever wasn't in her mouth. Anakin was groaning loudly and Barriss internally sighed in relief, she thought that she wouldn't be good enough to please him, and then it happened, he came. The impact on the back of her throat startled her and she pulled back. She swallowed what stayed in her mouth, but most splashed over her face and breasts.

"Your turn Ahsoka" Barriss said with Anakin's cum streaming down her face.

Ahsoka got on her knees and replicated Barriss' actions with most of Anakin inside her mouth, and stroking whatever she could not fit in her mouth. Before long Anakin became groaning like he did with Barriss, this was good news for Ahsoka because she thought that she wouldn't be able to please him as much as Barriss did.

"I'M GONNA CUM AHSOKA!"

As soon as he said that, Ahsoka removed him from her mouth and began stroking him intensely. After a few seconds of stroking him, he cummed all over Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka had cum streaming down her face and so did Barriss. The two girls moved closer to one another and kissed. Ahsoka licked cum off of Barriss' face and Barriss licked cum off of Ahsoka's face. Anakin laid down on the bed with Ahsoka to the right of him and Barriss to the left of him, still naked.

"Master Skywalker?" Barriss said.

"Please Barriss, call me Anakin"

"Okay, Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't the council allow someone to have two Padawans?"

"Because the code forbids it Barriss, and why do you ask?"

"Because now that the three of us are together, i want to be with you all the time now" Barriss explained when Ahsoka spoke up.

"Whenever we go on a mission Barriss", Ahsoka began, "I'll make sure that i put in a request for you to join us"

"You would do that for me?" Barriss questioned.

"Of course I would! Your my best friend and lover, you would want to do this again, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" Barriss replied.

"We will do this again, won't we Skyguy?" Anakin put his arms around Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Of course Snips, we'll do this again if we get the chance"

"Thanks Skyguy"

"Yeah, thanks Anakin"

"It's okay, now get some sleep" Anakin shut his eyes but opened them again "Oh and, girls?"

"Yeah?" They both said in unison.

"I love you both"

"We love you too Skyguy"

"Good, now get some sleep, you need rest"

Ahsoka and Barriss fell asleep in Anakin's arms, and Anakin soon fell asleep with the warm feeling of Barriss and Ahsoka sleeping peacefully, but still naked, next to him


	4. Chapter 4

Barriss woke up first, she looked over and saw Anakin and Ahsoka still asleep, she ran her finger up and down Ahsoka's lekku, making her moan in her sleep, then she stroked Anakin's cheek, she was so lucky to have them.

Ahsoka woke up due to her own moaning and looked at Barriss, Barriss made a shushing motion, got up off the bed and gestured for Ahsoka to follow her.

Ahsoka walked over to Barriss and waited for her to do whatever she planned to do. Then suddenly, Barriss kissed her strongly and passionately, Ahsoka was equally returning the passion.

"I hope you didn't have too much fun with out me" Anakin said, breaking the passion between the two girls and leaving them with heavy blushes.

"Master!"

"What? I don't want to be left out"

Barriss just stood there, not saying anything, she walked towards Anakin and looked at him. Anakin was a little worried.

"Are you okay Barriss?"

Before she said anything, she jumped onto him and lowered herself onto him, giving out a moan in the process.

"Wow Barriss", Ahsoka said with a brow raised, "you're really eager huh?"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, my master is very strict, you know that, if she knew i was doing this, she'd personally see to it that i would be expelled, which reminds me", she got off Anakin, "I really should get back to her"

"With what?"

"What do you mean?"

She gestured towards the pile of shredded clothing in the corner.

"Oh, now how am i supposed to get back to my room without every Jedi in the Temple seeing me naked, Ahsoka?" She glared at Ahsoka.

"Sorry Barriss, you did enjoy it though, didn't you?"

"Of course"

"Well, you could borrow one of my robes if you want, it might be a little tight on you though"

"Well that's not good enough, if it's tight, it might expose my cleavage, and that's something only you two are allowed to see" Barriss said with a seductive smirk on her lips. Anakin spoke up.

"Well you could take one of mine", Anakin said, "It might be too big, but it'll cover you better than Ahsoka's will"

"Thanks Anakin"

She grabbed one of Anakin's cloaks and wrapped it around herself and walked back towards Anakin and wrapped her hand around his erect dick and began stroking it furiously.

"I'm gonna cum Barriss"

Once he said that she took him in her mouth and he came in her mouth, she swallowed it with ease.

"Don't have too much fun with out me!" She called out as she walked out the door and towards her quarters.

"What did she mean by that Snips?"

"Well, since Barriss has been hogging you all morning, i think i deserve a turn" she said with a playful yet seductive smirk.

She sat on his face, and lowered her mouth down to his dick, still erect after Barriss' play with it a minute earlier. She began to suck on it fiercely as he penetrated her with his tongue.

"OH GOD ANI DON'T EVER STOP!"

Anakin knew he was doing well when she climaxed, shooting her sweet juices into his mouth, where he swallowed it all.

Soon, Anakin cummed too, with Ahsoka swallowing all of it.

She got up and laid down on top of Anakin, smiling at him and tracing lines on his chest.

The door slid open, and there was a gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

The door slid open, and there was a gasp.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked over to the doorway and saw lekku, blue lekku.

"Master Secura?" Ahsoka stuttered.

"Ahsoka!" Aayla shouted, "what did I tell you?!"

"What?"

"I tell you to let go of your attachment to your master! And then you go and have sex with him!"

Ahsoka thought she heard a hint of jealousy in her voice, but didn't say anything.

"Let's talk privately Master Secura" Ahsoka said, standing up to get a new set of garments from the closet, as Barriss had ripped hers to pieces last night.

Aayla turned away and blushed as she saw Ahsoka getting up, not bothering to cover herself. What's more is when Ahsoka had put on her clothes, she noticed that Anakin was making no effort to cover up his dick which was STILL erect. Noticing it as well, Aayla blushed more.

Ahsoka raised a brow, she had a distinctive feeling that Aayla was feeling something in this room, due to the amount of sex that had happened in this room in the past 24 hours.

"Come along Master" Ahsoka said to Aayla, gesturing for her to follow her, she did, they left Anakin and Ahsoka's room, much to the relief of Aayla.

"Go ahead to your quarters Master Secura, I've gotta go grab something first"

Aayla was confused but agreed, she went inside her quarters and sat down, she knew that Ahsoka and her master had a strong bond, but not strong enough to have sex with him.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka ran to Barriss' quarters to tell her what happened. She knocked on the door.

Barriss opened the door and Ahsoka rushed in and pulled her into an embrace. Barriss was confused but allowed Ahsoka into an embrace.

"Ahsoka, what's the matter?"

"Barriss, Master Secura caught me and Anakin having sex"

"What?"

"Yes, after you left, I wanted some more from Anakin, since you had more of him last night"

"Where is she now?"

"In her quarters, I told her to wait there while i came to tell you, but I've gotta get back and explain this to her, so talk later"

"Wait Ahsoka, let me come with you, she already knows about you and Anakin, she might as well know that I'm involved"

"Ok then, let's go"

Just as they were about to walk out, Luminara walked in.

"Barriss, Ahsoka, where are you two off to?" Luminara asked.

"We're just going to see Master Secura Master" Barriss said truthfully.

Just the mention of Aayla's name seemed to make Luminara blush, Barriss and Ahsoka both raised a brow.

"Oh w-well you go do that t-then" Luminara stuttered. Ahsoka and Barriss were both really confused, but continued towards Aayla's quarters anyway.

"What's wrong with your Master Barriss?"

"I don't know Ahsoka, she's never blushed like that before" Barriss said as they walked into Aayla's quarters.

"Took you long enough Ahsoka, and why is Barriss here?"

"Sorry Master Secura, we were just talking to Master Unduli"

Similarly to Luminara, the mere mention of Luminara's name seemed to make Aayla blush. Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged a confused glance.

"A-Anyway, why is Barriss here Ahsoka?"

"Because she has something to confess Master, and so do I"

"Ok then, Barriss, what is it?"

"Well, you know how you just caught Anakin and Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka's lekku darkened a little.

"Yeah?"

"Well, ten minutes before you were there, I was in that room, participating"

"Barriss, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Anakin, Ahsoka and I are in a relationship"

Aayla just looked down at the ground and exhaled heavily.

"Well then", she got up, "I'm going to see Luminara and do", she stuttered a little, "J-Jedi master things" and with that, she walked away towards Luminara's quarters.

"What's the matter with them Ahsoka?"

"I don't know Barriss, whenever we say Aayla's name to Master Unduli, she blushes, and whenever we say Luminara's name to Master Secura, she blushes"

"Well let's wait and see how things turn out, be patient"

"I know Barriss..."

"Well, in the meantime, we can't keep Anakin waiting can we?"

"Actually Barriss, I've got an idea.."


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't keep Anakin waiting can we?" Barriss said, seductively smirking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka's face lit up.

"Actually Barriss, I've got an idea" Barriss raised an eyebrow.

"What's that then?"

"We need to back to yours and Master Unduli's quarters, to grab your robe, and one for me"

"What for?"

"I'll explain when we get there, come on"

They walked towards Barriss' and Luminara's quarters. As they approached the door, they could hear low moans coming from within. Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged a glance, and entered. The sight before them was shocking, Aayla engaged in a 69 position with Luminara. All four girls had shocked looks on their faces, Aayla was the first to speak.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, It's not what it looks like, I promise!"

"Oh really?" Ahsoka answered back, "So what was all that talk about letting go of our attachments?"

"So we can't have a little fun, but you two can fuck Anakin whenever you please?" Aayla shouted back.

Luminara looked shocked at Barriss and Ahsoka, by the fact that her Padawan has allegedly fucked her best friend and her best friend's Master. Barriss and Ahsoka blushed madly.

"Is that true Barriss?" Luminara questioned.

"Yes Master" Barriss replied, still refusing to look at her Master's naked form.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do"

"What's that Master?" Luminara turned to Ahsoka.

"Call Anakin over Ahsoka"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it" Ahsoka reluctantly agreed.

"Master, come to Barriss' quarters, _Now_ " she said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Why's that Snips? Does she want round three already?"

Ahsoka looked shocked at Anakin's words, but Barriss giggled at how compliant and willing he was to please her.

"No Master, just get over here"

"I'll be right there Snips" Ahsoka ended the transmission.

"You know Ahsoka", Luminara said, "do you want some fun with us? Anakin can join in when he gets here"

"I don't know Master, what would Anakin do?"

"I'm sure he won't mind Ahsoka"

"Are you sure Master? What if he thinks that me and Barriss are cheating on him?"

"He won't" just then the door slid open.


	7. Chapter 7

The door slid open, and there stood a wide-eyed Anakin.

"Master Unduli! Are you trying to seduce my Padawan?" He shouted.

"I-It's not what it seems like Skywalker, I assure you" Luminara stuttered.

"Right", Anakin began, "you two, my quarters, NOW" Anakin said, pointing at Ahsoka and Barriss. They obeyed and walked out towards Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters, smirking at each other as they grabbed two of Ahsoka's robes, putting on and taking off all other clothing.

"I'll deal with you two later" Anakin said sternly, frowning at Aayla and Luminara, before turning around and walking towards his own quarters.

Once he reached his quarters, he saw Ahsoka and Barriss there, looking at the ground, wearing their robes. Anakin was a little worried.

"Um, girls?" Anakin said nervously.

Ahsoka nodded at Barriss and she acknowledged, nodding back. Anakin was confused but his confusion lifted when Ahsoka and Barriss let their robes drop to the ground simultaneously and looked up at Anakin.

Anakin couldn't break his gaze on both of their breasts, making both girls giggle.

"You like what you see Skyguy?" Ahsoka teased.

Anakin managed to break his trance and smirk at them, advancing towards them and rubbing both of their wet pussies.

Both girls moaned at the contact, both of them reaching down to hold Anakin's wrist in place just as he inserted his middle finger and index finger on both hands into both of the younger girls' wet pussies.

Soon, they both cummed with a scream, their juices all over Anakin's hand as he pulled out, and licked his hands. Ahsoka and Barriss both shuddered at the hot sight.

Anakin unbuckled his tunic, letting it drop to the ground, the girls still in awe of his chest. Then he let his boxers fall to the ground.

Ahsoka sidled up towards him, beckoning Barriss to follow, and dropped to her knees, taking Anakin in her mouth, flicking his tip with her tongue caused him to moan and almost instantly cum, with it spraying all over Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka almost pushed Barriss down on Anakin's dick, with her frowning at her after she did, but her expression soon changed back to its normal pleasure expression.

As Barriss began sucking on Anakin's dick, Ahsoka got on her knees behind Barriss and gently massaged her breasts, making her release a few muffled moans as Ahsoka pinched one of her nipples.

Soon, Anakin cummed just as Barriss pulled back and he sprayed all over her face. She stood up, walked over to Ahsoka and licked cum off her face as Ahsoka did the same. Seeing this brought Anakin instantly back to hardness again.

"Hmm, you really do like us, don't you Master?" Ahsoka teased again, making Anakin blush again. Ahsoka chuckled and pointed towards the bed, Anakin understood what she wanted,, and laid on the bed.

"You want the first turn Barriss?" Ahsoka offered.

"Nah, you can go first Ahsoka" Barriss said. Ahsoka nodded and lowered herself down onto Anakin's cock, letting out a moan in the process.

As she did that, Barriss sat on Anakin's face, feeling his tongue inside her made her shudder a little at the mere thought of it. As she continued moaning, Anakin reached up and grabbed her breasts, playing with them and pinching her nipples, making her moan louder.

Soon she cummed, into Anakin's mouth where he swallowed. This sight caused Ahsoka to cum, with her cum oozing out over Anakin's cock, causing him to cum, filling Ahsoka's womb. She let out a low moan as she got up and Anakin slipped out of her.

Then Anakin's com started beeping.

"Girls, get dressed!" Anakin said, getting dressed himself, then answering his com, greeted by a hologram of Mace Windu.

"Skywalker, your Padawan has an assignment tomorrow, she must instruct young cadets on Mandalore" Mace said.

"Yes Master, I'll tell her" Anakin said, cutting off the transmission.

"Well Snips, you're off to Mandalore tomorrow, to instruct cadets" Anakin said.

"Don't they have teachers for that?" Ahsoka asked, grinning. Anakin chuckled.

"Well we should get some sleep for tomorrow" Anakin said, "are you sleeping with us Barriss? Or are you returning to your Master?"

"I'm sorry Anakin, but I must return to my Master" Barriss said sadly.

"Hey it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Anakin said, waving as Barriss left, walking towards her quarters. Anakin closed the door and got into bed with Ahsoka and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin woke with Ahsoka laying on his chest, and stroked her rear lek, making her moan in her sleep.

"I think she likes that"

Anakin turned and saw Aayla sat on a chair, looking directly into Anakin's eyes.

"Master!?" Anakin asked, confused on why she was here.

"I came to pick Ahsoka up for her mission today, but when I saw you were sleeping, I just sat here to wait until you woke up"

Ahsoka stirred and looked up at Anakin, smiling at him and capturing his lips with her own. Anakin pulled back from her love and gestured towards Aayla with his eyes

"Oh, h-hi Master Secura" Ahsoka said, pulling the duvet over herself and Anakin.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Aayla stood up to answer it, Barriss stood in the doorway.

"Oh hi Master" Barriss said, walking in and sitting beside Ahsoka.

"Well Ahsoka" Aayla began, "we should be going, you have a mission after all"

"Ok, just give me a minute to get dressed, I'll meet you in the hangar" Ahsoka said, Aayla nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Ahsoka sighed in relief and pushed the blanket off, revealing her and Anakin's bodies to Barriss, who upon seeing this let her dress fall to the ground.

Ahsoka stood up and began putting her clothes on. Anakin stood up and walked over to Ahsoka, pulling her and Barriss into an embrace.

"Ahsoka listen to me" Anakin said sternly, "you come back to us safely okay?"

"Yes Anakin I promise that I'll come back safely" Ahsoka reassured.

"Good, me and Barriss won't be able to go on without you" Anakin said. Ahsoka looked at Barriss, she nodded.

"I promise to come back, now I gotta get going, and you better not have too much fun without me!" Ahsoka said as she walked out the door and met with Aayla, and sped off into Hyperspace.

Anakin laid down on his bed in his and Ahsoka's room, and Barriss walked over to him and got on top of him, laying on his chest, gently stroking his cheek.

Anakin looked up at Barriss and smiled at her, reaching behind her and undoing her bra straps, and pulling it towards him, and throwing it onto the floor, revealing her pale green breasts. He reached up and squeezed her breasts, then pinching her nipples, making Barriss moan softly.

She stood up again, taking Anakin's hand and wrapping his fingers around the side of her purple panties and let him forcefully rip them off and throw them across the room, before getting on top of him again, and lowering herself down onto Anakin's cock, and laying on his chest as Anakin thrusted in and out of her, earning him loud moans from Barriss.

Just as Anakin thrusted one last time as he and Barriss came simultaneously, the door slid open and in walked Luminara, with a shocked expression.


	9. Chapter 9

Luminara glared angrily at Anakin, who had a smug look with Barriss laying on his chest looking scared.

"You young lady." Luminara started. "Get off him, dress yourself and come with me." Luminara said, Barriss stood and spoke.

"Can you wait outside please Master?" Barriss asked, Luminara frowned and turned and left. Barriss turned back to Anakin.

"You better get dressed, I should probably go find out what she wants." Barriss said, as she and Anakin began putting their clothes back on.

Anakin stood in the doorway of his and Ahsoka's quarters and watched as Barriss unwillingly followed her Master to the Medical Wing, turning back and blowing in Anakin's direction, making him smile as he tailed them as they walked out of sight.

 **Medical Wing...**

Barriss lay on a bed while a 2-1B droid took a blood sample. Luminara had instructed it to diagnose anything wrong with Barriss. Anakin had a suspicion why as he stood in the Medical Wing doorway looking into Barriss' eyes as she smiled back. The droid returned.

"I've completed my diagnosis of Miss Offee, and I've found something."

"Well?" Luminara said, impatiently.

"It seems that she is 2 days pregnant." The droid said, Anakin's, Barriss', and Luminara's eyes all went wide, but Luminara's eyes went the widest.

Barriss jumped up and threw herself at Anakin and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Anakin.. I'm having your baby.." Barriss said, with tears escaping her eyes.

"I know Barriss, I'm happy." Anakin said, running his fingers through Barriss' dark hair. Barriss looked up at Anakin with tears of joy.

"Anakin? What about Ahsoka?"Barriss asked, Anakin looked down at Barriss.

"I don't know Barriss, we'll have to wait until she get's back later today." Barriss said. Anakin nodded and put his hand on Barriss' back, inciting her to walk with him back to his and Ahsoka's quarters. Luminara stared at their backs in disbelief.

 **2 Hours Later...**

Anakin and Barriss were sat on the couch watching a HoloMovie together, with Barriss laying her head in Anakin's lap.

Suddenly Anakin and Barriss were both startled by a loud knocking on the door.

Barriss and Anakin stood up as Anakin switched off the TV, and walked towards the door, opening it only to find a blue Twi'Lek Jedi Master with a look of worry on her face.

"Master Secura? What's going on?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Skywalker! Come with me!" Aayla exclaimed, glancing at Barriss who tucked her arm around Anakin's. "You too Barriss!"

Aayla left the doorway began walking towards the Medical wing, with Anakin and Barriss close behind.

They arrived at the Medical Wing, greeted with a scene Anakin and Barriss had only seen in their nightmares...


End file.
